


Blood Starved

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Kidnapping, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: Ron was turned to a vampire at the age of seven. Later, he goes on a solo auror mission after an infamous death eater vampire hunter and goes missing for over a week.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is probably different from the "in canon" vampires in HP. I'm just playing with my 'vampire universe' logic in this fic. Lemme know what you think.

He felt the cold floor beneath his body, smelt the musty air as he lied on the ground, chains binding his wrist to the wall. It was dark, but he heard footsteps as someone approached him.

“Weasley,” a masculine voice spoke.

“Who are you?”

“You know exactly who I am,” the man spoke, “The man you’ve been tracking down for months. Ex-death eater, vampire hunter.”

“What do you want?”

“You came here alone, didn’t you?”

“No.”

He had. Ron had set out on a solo auror mission to search for one Theodore Elwyn. Evidently, Ron had just found him.

“I’d have heard someone else,” Elwyn said, “Especially your friend Potter. Tell me, have you fed from him yet?”

“Willingly, yes.”

“I’m sure you gave him your protection,” the man laughed, “Vampire’s promise, right?”

Ron stayed silent.

“You’re all the same: blood-thirsty predators, monsters.”

“What do you want?”

“To be the one who hunted the great Ron Weasley.”

“Why?”

Elwyn only laughed, then left Ron alone in the dark.

…

_13 years ago…_

_It was only two weeks into Ron’s first year at Hogwarts and he was already risking revealing his secret. He was hungry, and his fangs contracted right after dinner._

_“Ron,” Percy took the younger Weasley into his dorm room, “You’re hungry.”_

_“I just ate.”_

_“Here,” Percy bent his neck._

_“My roommates are going to be back…”_

_“Then, hurry.”_

_Ron quickly bit into Percy’s neck and drank the blood that dripped from the wound. He was pushed away to see his roommates, Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus, horrified looks on their faces._

_“Guys…” Ron began._

_Percy led the four boys inside and shut the door behind them._

_“You’re a vampire!” Dean expressed._

_“Say that a bit louder, I don’t think the entire school heard you,” Percy snapped._

_“Percy, it’s okay,” Ron expressed, “I am a vampire.”_

_“Are you gonna bite us?” Neville asked._

_“I’m not supposed to bite anyone but my brothers.”_

_Ron looked to Harry, who looked hesitant._

_“He has as much a right to be here as the rest of you,” Percy informed._

_“Percy!” Ron scolded._

_“Were you born a vampire?” Harry asked._

_“No,” Ron explained, “I got bitten when I was seven, while my family was buying a wand for Percy’s first year. I wandered off and someone lured me behind a building and bit me. Percy thinks it’s his fault I was bitten, so he’s really protective.”_

_“It’s the duty of a vampire’s family to protect the vampire’s secret,” Percy stated._

_“Does that mean we’re your family now?” Seamus asked._

_“It means I should have taken him to my dorm instead.”_

_“Oliver would have seen,” Ron corrected._

_“Better than four knowing,” Percy said, “You will keep this secret, won’t you? All of you?”_

_“Of course,” Harry said._

_The other roommates murmured in agreement._

…

Percy kept a close eye on Ron’s roommates after that. None of them said anything, though they did act more cautious around him. Harry, however, accepted him immediately, as did Hermione when he told her shortly after. It was first year, too, that he accidentally made the vampire’s promise that he’d protect his best friends. Ron thought about this while he sat with his back leaned against the wall, thought about a lot of things. **How long had he been here? What did Elwyn want with him?**

“He wants to kill you.”

“Bill?”

“Not exactly,” Bill’s voice, “More of a manifestation of your subconscious.”

“What?”

“Your imagination.”

“Wonderful, now I’m hallucinating.”

“He wants to torture you,” Bill said, “Watch you suffer in pain while you starve.”

“Why?”

“A trophy. He’s not an ordinary vampire hunter. You know plenty of vampire hunters, you’re friends with them. They’re just aurors who hunt down violent vampires. Elwyn’s a death eater, likes to hunt down and kill innocent vampires.”

“What do I do?”

“Whatever he says,” Bill said, “Try to stay alive as long as you can.”

…

_Eleven years ago…_

_“He’s a werewolf,” Ron said._

_“That’s absurd,” Hermione scoffed._

_“I can smell it,” Ron explained, “It’s in his blood. Makes it hard to concentrate during class.”_

_“Ronald,” Lupin’s voice startled him, “Speak with me after class.”_

_“Yes, Professor.”_

_After class, Ron joined Professor Lupin in his office._

_“How did you know?” Lupin asked._

_“Know what, Sir?”_

_“The smell,” Lupin explained, “The only way one could smell a werewolf’s blood is if they were…a vampire.”_

_Ron stayed silent._

_“You don’t have to tell me,” the professor spoke, “I was only curious. I’ve never met a vampire in person. They aren’t as common these days.”_

_“How come?”_

_“Vampires aren’t as fond of turning as werewolves are.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“I’ll ask you not to tell anyone about this conversation,” Lupin requested._

_“Yes, Sir.”_

_“I have your word?”_

_“Of course, Professor,” Ron said, “I promise.”_

_“Thank you. You may go.”_

…

Vampires bleed. Ron has bled before, fallen and scraped his knees and hands. He sat, shaking, as he caressed his bloody broken nose.

“Don’t cry, Ron.”

“P…P…”

“Don’t talk,” Percy spoke, “You’re going to be okay. Just, listen to my voice, okay? Listen to all of us, whoever it is. He wants to break you, but you won’t let him. You can’t. He might kill you but he won’t break you.”

Ron spat blood from his mouth. **He won’t break you.**

…

_10 years ago…_

_Ron felt his nostrils flare as Harry danced at the Ball. He excused himself and headed out into the hall._

_“Ron?”_

_Hermione had followed him._

_“Hey, Hermione.”_

_“Are you okay?” she asked, “You stormed off.”_

_“Did I?” he replied, “I’m fine.”_

_“Do you need, you know, ‘food?’”_

_“It’s not that.”_

_“Then, what is it?”_

_“I don’t know,” Ron answered, “Ever since the fight with Harry, it’s like I can’t speak to him. I get tongue-tied and nervous.”_

_“It sounds like…love.”_

_“Love?” he scoffed, “Are you saying I’m…in LOVE…with Harry?”_

_“It’s possible.”_

_“It’s not.”_

_“What’s not possible,” Harry asked when he exited the ballroom._

_Hermione stayed silent. Ron felt butterflies in his stomach._

_“I…” Ron stammered, “Harry…How do I put this? I don’t want to ruin our friendship…”_

_“Ruin it?”_

_“I didn’t plan this,” Ron continued, “I thought having a crush on you was my sister’s thing.”_

_The Weasley chuckled hopelessly. Harry didn’t laugh._

_“How long?” Harry asked._

_“Since our fight.”_

_Ron was shocked when Harry touched his cheek._

_“I think there’s an empty classroom down the hall,” Harry said, “We can talk.”_

_“Excuse us, Hermione,” Ron said as he followed Harry down the hallway._

…

 **Are fingers supposed to bend like that?** He supposed not. At least three of his fingers were bent, snapped in different directions.

“You have to fix them,” Charlie now spoke.

“What?”

“If you don’t put them back in place, they won’t heal right. Fix them, Ron.”

“I…”

“It’ll hurt, but you’ve got to do it.”

Ron took one of the bent fingers and snapped it back upright, a wail emitting from his throat.

“Keep going,” Charlie encouraged, “It’s okay. I’m right here.”

“No, you’re not.”

“You’re going to be rescued. You’ll get out of this. Stay strong. You’ll see us again.”

…

_The twins cornered Ron a few days after they arrived at Grimmuald Place._

_“Why didn’t you tell us you were dating Harry?” Fred asked._

_“Who told you?”_

_“Hermione.”_

_Ron noticed George’s red eyes._

_“Have you been crying?”_

_“No,” George dismissed, “This isn’t about Percy, okay? So, don’t ask.”_

_“I didn’t mention Percy.”_

_“Am I not allowed to be upset that our brother left?” the younger twin continued, “Said he wanted nothing to do with us.”_

_“The bond broke,” Ron said._

_“What?” both twins asked._

_“The vampire’s family bond.”_

_“I thought that was unbreakable,” Fred stated._

_“Nearly,” Ron answered, “Unless that family member dies, or…”_

_George gasped._

_“OR…if I choose to.”_

_“So, he’s okay?” George asked._

_“I think so,” Ron answered, “Right after he stormed off, I…kind of disowned him. I said he wasn’t my brother anymore, and I meant it, at the time. I felt the bond break and I don’t know how to fix it.”_

…

It had to have been a few days. The sun had set at least a few times, Ron thinks. He carefully watched Elwyn as he approached him, a lumos spell lighting up the hunter’s wand.

“Well,” Elwyn spoke, “Looks like you’re about ready to eat me.”

Ron flinched away when Elwyn grabbed his chin.

“Show me those fangs,” he said.

The hunter pulled Ron’s upper lip. Ron was tempted to pull away as his fangs were touched but resisted.

“Excellent,” Elwyn spoke, “I’m going to rip every one of them out of your skull.”

That was when Ron bit him, earning another face smash into the wall.

…

_“Hey,” Bill approached Ron after the battle._

_Everyone was in the Great Hall, everyone except for…The bodies would be cleaned up soon. Ron hugged his brother._

_“You have to feed,” Bill whispered._

_“No.”_

_“You’re starving. Let’s go into the…”_

_“No!” Ron snapped, “Not now!”_

_“Ron?” Harry interrupted._

_The younger Weasley turned to face his boyfriend._

_“I’m sorry,” Harry said._

_Ron threw his arms around Harry and kissed him, pulling away when Bill chuckled._

_“Something you’d like to share, Ron?” Ginny quipped._

_“Um,” Ron began, “I suppose I never told you. The only ones who knew were…Where’s Percy?”_

_“He said he needed a minute alone,” George answered._

_Ron left the Great Hall and headed down the corridor until he heard sobbing from the boy’s bathroom. Inside was the missing brother, pacing around with tears down his face._

_“Percy?”_

_“I saw him,” Percy said, “He was cold. Pale. I…I can’t…”_

_It was like he’d snapped._

_“Percy…”_

_“George…said…you broke the bond…we’re not brothers…”_

_“We ARE,” Ron corrected, “You’re family, Percy. I never should have broken it. I’m sorry.”_

_“Did you miss me at all?”_

_“I did. Not that I’d admit it, but I did.”_

_“Fred…He’s…cold…”_

_“I know,” Ron said, “Are you all right?”_

_“I thought about…jumping from the astronomy tower,” Percy stated, “Or perhaps a window. I don’t believe that’s…normal.”_

_Ron was shocked. Percy wanted to kill himself?_

_“No, it isn’t. We can’t lose you, too, Percy.”_

_“I don’t want anyone to see me…like this.”_

_“I’ll stay in here with you,” Ron slowly approached and hugged his older brother, “Until you’re ready.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_“Don’t thank me. We’re brothers, remember?”_

…

“Sit up, Ron.”

“Fred…?”

“Yeah,” Fred spoke, “You’re in bad shape, huh?”

“I’m dying.”

“You’re not dying. Now, sit up. Tend to your wounds. You’re going to be okay.”

“Stop saying that,” Ron whispered, “All of you. I’m going to die here, at HIS hands.”

“Kill him.”

“What? I can’t just…”

“You don’t have a choice.”

“You’re talking about murder!”

“Keep your voice down,” Fred insisted, “And, yes. No one would blame you, not a soul.”


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was approached by Percy the moment he entered the Ministry building.

“Any leads?”

“None so far,” Harry answered.

“You…You’re looking for a body now, aren’t you?”

Harry flinched at the thought.

“I hope to God not, but…”

“But?”

“They’re trying, Percy,” Harry explained, “I made sure his case was put on top priority.”

“I don’t want to lose two brothers.”

“I don’t want to lose my fiancé. Believe me, the aurors ARE trying.”

…

Ron had left on a solo auror mission just over a week ago. It was a secret mission: Ron wouldn’t even tell Harry the details. He was intended to return a few hours after he left, but never did. Harry could only expect the worst.

“Potter?”

Harry turned to see Thomas, one of the vampire hunters in the auror department.

“Yeah?”

“There was a feral vampire with Ron’s description found wandering around.”

“Feral?” Harry asked.

“Nearly. The vampire runs away whenever anyone approaches him.”

“You’re sure?”

“The death eater he went after is quite…sadistic. Likes to torture innocent vampires, beats them and rips out their fangs before he kills them.”

“You’re not talking about…”

“Elwyn.”

“He went after Elwyn?” Harry demanded, “And, the Ministry LET him?”

“Ron’s done solo missions before. There was no reason to believe he wouldn’t be safe.”

“Elwyn…”

“I know,” Thomas said, “We’re going to investigate. Come along if you’d like.”

…

“Stay close, Harry,” Sam, another vampire hunter, said as he, Thomas and Harry entered the forest where the vampire was spotted, “We don’t know if he’s dangerous.”

“He wouldn’t hurt me.”

“If it IS him,” Thomas said.

The three continued until they heard a snarl and saw a figure emerge from behind a tree.

“Ron?” Harry asked, “Is that you?”

Sam and Thomas backed away as the figure came closer, revealing a bruised face, sweaty hair, and a putrid smell. He seemed to be limping as well.

“Ron, it’s me, Harry.”

“I don’t think he recognizes us,” Thomas said, “Not in this state.”

Ron slowly approached Harry, as if unsure if he was real or not, then glared at the two hunters, who backed away.

“He just sees us as a threat to you,” Sam informed, “He recognizes you because of the promise.”

“Ron, it’s okay,” Harry comforted as the vampire reached out for him, “It’s just me, your fiancé.”

Ron flinched when Harry took his hand, the fingers bent unnaturally.

“Do you need blood?”

The vampire revealed his fangs, and Harry felt like he could puke. Several of his fangs were broken, jagged edges that likely cut into his gums when they retracted.

“What happened?”

Ron glanced at the two hunters again, nervous.

“They’re not going to hurt you,” Harry said, “Trust me.”

“We should go to St. Mungo’s,” Thomas said.

…

Harry stood over his sleeping fiancé in the hospital room. He had to watch as Ron was given skele-grow for his fangs, several of his bones Episky-ed back into place and burns and cuts on his skin covered with healing cream, before finally being able to down a few blood potions. Harry gently touched Ron’s cheek.

“Harry,” Hermione carefully entered the room.

“How’d you find out?” Harry asked, “I haven’t even told his family yet.”

“I asked Thomas to tell me if he found any leads,” she answered, “Is he…”

“He’s been given dreamless sleep, and a lot of pain potions. In a few days, he should be fine. Physically, at least.”

Harry felt tears fill his eyes.

“He had his fangs ripped out, Hermione,” Harry whimpered, “What kind of monster…If I get my hands on that bastard…!”

Hermione patted his shoulder comfortingly.

“I’ll go floo-call the Weasley’s,” Harry said.

…

“Feral?” Molly asked when she and Arthur arrived at St. Mungo’s.

“Almost,” Harry answered, “He was extremely malnourished, blood-starved…”

“He was tortured as well?” Arthur questioned.

Harry nodded regretfully.

…

Thomas visited Harry in the hospital’s main lobby the next day.

“We found Elwyn.”

“You did? Where?”

“In a cellar of an abandoned cottage, just a few miles from where we found Ron,” Thomas informed, “He’s dead, his neck was broken.”

“Do…Do you think that Ron…”

“It’s possible. Probable, even.”

“Ron would never kill anyone!”

“Normally, no,” Thomas agreed, “But, he was starved, and…He may have snapped.”

“He wouldn’t.”

“Anyone might in his situation, Harry. The Ministry has to investigate.”


End file.
